Live in Japan
Live in Japan es el segundo álbum en directo de la carrera musical de George Harrison, después de The Concert for Bangla Desh, publicado en 1992. Asimismo, supone el último álbum publicado por Harrison en vida, acreditado a George Harrison, Eric Clapton & Band. En 1991, un año después del segundo y último álbum publicado bajo el grupo The Traveling Wilburys, Harrison fue persuadido por Eric Clapton para que fuera de gira con él a Japón. Aún con el agrio recuerdo de su primera gira tras la disolución de The Beatles en mente, Harrison acabó por aceptar, tocando con Clapton en diciembre de 1991 varios conciertos bien recibidos por la crítica musical, y en la que ambos alternaron sus canciones en el repertorio. Al fin pudo comprobar que la experiencia de salir de gira era buena, en la cual no sólo podía acercar a los seguidores sus temas compuestas en The Beatles, sino también sus éxitos en solitario. La gira podría haber servido de empujón para futuros conciertos, pero su inmersión en el proyecto Anthology junto a Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr y la posterior grabación de Brainwashed a finales de los años 90 le quitaron la posibilidad de llevar a cabo más giras. Publicado en julio de 1992 con la produción de "Spike and Nelson Wilbury", los dos seudónimos de George Harrison utilizados en The Traveling Wilburys, Live in Japan no entró en las listas de éxitos británicas, si bien alcanzó el puesto #126 en las estadounidenses y el #15 en las de Japón. En 2004, Live in Japan fue remasterizado y reeditado en formato SACD tanto por separado como junto a la caja The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992, bajo el sello Dark Horse Records y distribuido por EMI. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"I Want to Tell You" – 4:33 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles Revolver en 1966 #"Old Brown Shoe" – 3:51 #* Originariamente publicada como cara B del single "The Ballad of John and Yoko" en 1969 #"Taxman" – 4:16 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles Revolver en 1966 #"Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)" – 3:37 #"If I Needed Someone" – 3:50 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles Rubber Soul en 1965 #"Something" – 5:21 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles Abbey Road en 1969 #"What is Life" – 4:47 #"Dark Horse" – 4:20 #"Piggies" – 2:56 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles White Album 1 The Beatles en 1968 #"Got My Mind Set on You" (Rudy Clark) – 4:56 Disco dos #"Cloud Nine" – 4:23 #"Here Comes the Sun" – 3:31 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de de The Beatles Abbey Road en 1969 #"My Sweet Lord" – 5:42 #"All Those Years Ago" – 4:26 #"Cheer Down" (George Harrison/Tom Petty) – 3:53 #"Devil's Radio" – 4:25 #"Isn't It a Pity" – 6:33 #"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" – 7:09 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles White Album 1 The Beatles en 1968 #"Roll Over Beethoven" (Chuck Berry) – 4:45 #* Originariamente publicada en el álbum de The Beatles With the Beatles en 1963 Listas de éxitos Categoría:Álbumes de George Harrison